Bajo el Muérdago
by Little-Gabbe
Summary: Nessie está aburrida y en su intento de distraerse observa a las parejas de su familia besarse bajo el muérdago. ONESHOT para el Cullen Christmas Contest.


**Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Cullen Christmas Contest.  
Nombre del One-Shot:** Bajo el Muérdago  
**Nombre de la Autora:** Little-Gabbe  
**Personajes:** Toda la familia Cullen, Jacob Black y Seth Clearwater.  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Nessie está aburrida y en su intento de distraerse observa a las parejas de su familia besarse bajo el muérdago

**"Bajo el Muérdago"**

"_El ruido de un beso no es tan retumbante como el de un cañón, pero su eco dura mucho más."_

_ Oliver Wendell Holmes_

Nessie miraba distraídamente los copos de nieve caer al otro lado de la ventana mientras todos los habitantes de la casa estaban esparcidos en sus actividades normales. La mansión Cullen estaba tan sigilosa como puede estarlo, teniendo a Alice y Emmett viviendo ahí, claro.

La más pequeña de la familia, que aparentaba tener cuatro años a pesar de los casi cuatro meses de nacida, estaba completamente aburrida. Sus papás habían salido de caza y la habían dejado al cuidado de Carlisle y Esme, y de los otros miembros de la familia, pero todos estaban en plan "parejitas" y Nessie, que con su corta edad ya había aprendido demasiadas cosas, sentía que hacia mal tercio. La incomodidad acabó cuando Jacob había llegado para visitarla, y habría sido divertido si el licántropo no estuviera bostezando cada quince segundos hasta que se quedó dormido. Ahora la pequeña buscaba algo que hacer en aquella casa tan grande para no fastidiarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Con pasos de bailarina, rasgo que había aprendido de su tía Alice, se dirigió escaleras arriba a buscar algo que leer. Renesmee brincaba admirando los coloridos de la decoración navideña que la duende había insistido en poner en la mansión. Recordaba que su tía le había insistido a su abuelo Carlisle que siendo la pequeña mitad humana tenía que festejar navidad como se debe.

_Como si un No la hubiera detenido_, pensó.

Danzando, Nessie llegó a la biblioteca de Carlisle para escoger uno de los miles de libros que había ahí. Cuando entró y la encontró vacía se extrañó. Ella estaba segura de que su abuelo estaba ahí, pero por una vez sus sentidos la engañaron. Con curiosidad aguzó el oído y lo detectó en la cocina.

Esme por supuesto estaba con él. La señora de la casa estaba preparando la cena de Navidad, pues aunque nadie de ellos comía y Nessie se negaba a probar bocado, habían dos lobos que la apreciarían de sobremanera.

La pequeña bajó las escaleras, bailando por supuesto, hasta que llegó a la cocina. La escena que encontró era encantadora.

Carlisle se encontraba detrás de su esposa susurrándole al oído mientras Esme cortaba algunas verduras.

"Feliz navidad, querida" dijo Carlisle que tenía las manos en su espalda sosteniendo una ramita que Renesmee distinguió como muérdago.

"Cariño, navidad es mañana" rió Esme volteándolo a ver y dejando el cuchillo y las verduras en la barra de la cocina. "Si. Lo sé, pero te tengo un regalo" le sonrió el doctor a su esposa. "Mira arriba" dijo.

Y cuando Esme dirigió su vista al techo se topó con que la mano de Carlisle estaba alzada por encima de ellos y sostenía una pequeña rama de muérdago.

Él sonrió y alzo sus cejas esperando. Esme le devolvió la sonrisa y con una lentitud impropia de un vampiro se acercó a su marido y suavemente unió sus labios a los suyos.

Renesmee, que miraba la escena conmovida los dejó solos mientras se alejaba de la cocina. Sus abuelos podían ser muy cursis a veces, pero a Nessie no le importaba, le recordaban a sus papás y los amaba.

La más pequeña de los Cullen siguió danzando por toda la casa en busca de nuevas fuentes de entretenimiento cuando la voz de su tío Jasper la puso alerta.

Alice y Jasper se encontraban hablando o más bien susurrando debajo del marco de la puerta del cuarto que les pertenecía a Edward y Bella cuando se quedaban en la casa.

"No se porque a estas alturas sigues insistiendo amor, Bella no va a cambiar" Jasper le susurraba a su esposa tomándola de las manos. La duende tenia el ceño fruncido mientras Jasper le hablaba.

Él había encontrado a su esposa revisando en el armario de Bella y Edward, ella estaba intentado infiltrar nuevos conjuntos sin que la castaña se diera cuenta para poder sacar la ropa que a Alice le parecía sin estilo; pero al ser atrapada en el intento, sus esfuerzos por vestir bien a su hermana fueron en vano.

"¡Pero es que Bella ya es una Cullen! Creí que con la conversión algo de buen gusto por la ropa se le quedaría"

Renesmee temblaba por las risas que trataba de aguantar mientras veía como su tía le hacía pucheros a su tío.

Jasper rió ante las ocurrencias de su pareja y llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Alice y para distraerla le plantó un beso fugaz en sus labios. La duende rió mientras señalaba con sus ojos las ramitas de muérdago que colgaban del arco de la puerta, ella misma las había puesto para sorprender a todos los habitantes de la casa y ella había sido sorprendida con todo y su poder de visión.

Porque su marido podría sorprenderla de muchas maneras y por eso lo amaba.

Nessie, después de presenciar aquella romántica escena se escabulló antes de ser detectada, rodando los ojos ante esa costumbre de besos.

_Vampiros obsesionados con el muérdago_, pensó; y se dirigió mejor a la sala a ver si Jake ya se había despertado, pero los ronquidos que se escuchaban desde las escaleras la previnieron de que su amigo dormiría por varias horas más.

No lo culpaba, convertirse en un lobo debía ser agotador así que una vez más dio media vuelta y siguió buscando cosas en que entretenerse.

Podría tal vez buscar a Emmett y jugar con él, pero al ver a las otras parejas en la casa y no ver a Rosalie o a su tío por ningún lado no quiso interrumpir alguna otra escena romántica. Ahora se sentía mas incomoda. Todos en la casa tenían parejas con las que pasaban su tiempo y ella estaba sola. Claro tenía a Jacob, pero dormido no le era muy divertido, así que no hacía mucha diferencia en ese momento.

Sin otras opciones, porque leer ahora ya no le interesaba tanto, se sentó al pié de las escaleras a admirar desde ahí el precioso árbol de navidad que adornaba la mansión.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando escuchó las voces de sus padres a lo lejos. Estaban cerca de la casa y Renesmee se puso contenta, así que como toda niña buena se quedó sentada esperando a que se abriera la puerta.

Las risas de sus padres cada vez se hacían más fuertes y la pequeña cada vez estaba más ansiosa. Al parecer sus padres venían caminando a paso humano porque ya habían tardado más de lo normal y Nessie rodó los ojos.

_¿Que tienen los vampiros con las costumbres humanas hoy_? Suspiró sonoramente y de repente la puerta se abrió.

Bella y Edward aparecieron en la entrada riendo y completamente mojados por la pelea de nieve que habían tenido camino a casa. Aquellos vampiros venían tan sonrientes que el verlos inspiraba felicidad.

Cuando Bella dio un paso adentro hacia la casa, Edward la jaló, delicadamente por supuesto, del brazo y la aprisionó entre los suyos.

"Edward, ¿Qué haces?" Rió Bella mientras colocaba las manos en el revuelto y mojado cabello de su esposo.

"Muérdago" susurró el vampiro dándole una mirada fugaz al techo y sin darle tiempo a contestar acercó su cara y unió sus labios en un lento y apasionado beso.

Renesmee observó con ternura la escena mientras pensaba que no había amor igual al que sentían sus papás.

"Te equivocas pequeña" la sorprendió Edward que había escuchado los pensamientos de Nessie y se acercaba a ella tomado de la mano de Bella.

"¿Qué quieres decir papá?" Preguntó mientras Bella la tomaba entre sus brazos.

"Nosotros te amamos igual o incluso mas" sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

"¡Ya te dije que no Emmett!"

El grito de Rosalie rompió la burbuja en la que se encontraba la pequeña familia y los tres giraron sus cabezas al ver a Rosalie bajar las escaleras rumbo a la sala y tras ella a Emmett persiguiéndola.

Todos los integrantes de la familia se reunieron en la estancia a ver la causa de los gritos de Rose y no pudieron contener la risa al ver la discusión; incluso Jacob, que se había despertado por los gritos contemplaba la escena divertido.

"¡Vamos Rosie, solo uno!" suplicaba el vampiro a su esposa mientras la perseguía por toda la sala.

"¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Te lo mereces! ¡Y aleja esa rama de mi pelo!" Le contestó la rubia mientras Emmett seguía tras de ella llevando una rama de muérdago en su mano sosteniéndola por arriba de sus cabezas.

"¡Dale Rose! Es navidad, hay que seguir la tradición" dijo Emmett haciendo pucheros y poniendo mirada de cordero para que su esposa se apiadara de él.

"¡Navidad, año nuevo, tu cumpleaños, no me importa! ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con mis zapatos y al final los rompiste! ¡Sabía que algo así iba a pasar cuando insististe en que los usara mientras tu y yo…!"

Rose no pudo terminar la frase pues los labios de Emmett de pronto se encontraban sobre los suyos haciéndola callar; y aunque pudo haberse resistido, sabía que amaba a ese vampiro tonto y simplemente dejó que la besara.

Todos estallaron en risas al ver el final de aquella pelea, pero Nessie después de reírse suspiró sonoramente y Bella, que aun la cargaba entre sus brazos se preguntó la razón de aquel suspiro.

"¿Qué sucede amor?" Le preguntó la castaña a su hija mientras Edward las contemplaba sonriendo. La pequeña Cullen, haciendo uso de su poder, porque no quería que nadie mas se enterara, le puso su pequeña mano en la mejilla a su madre y le mostró las cuatro escenas debajo del muérdago que había contemplado hoy y volvió a soltar un profundo suspiro.

Bella se giró para encontrar la mirada de Edward, quien por supuesto había visto los pensamientos de Nessie y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Su hija los contemplaba frunciendo el ceño ante su intercambio de miradas y tomándola desprevenida le plantaron un sonoro beso, cada uno en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo. La pequeña rió, una melodía tan encantadora que todos los Cullen rieron tambien al contemplar aquella demostración de afecto.

Jacob no se quedaba atrás, él tambien había contemplado todo el intercambio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja admirando la inocencia de su nena, su dueña.

….

Los habitantes de la mansión Cullen estaban entretenidos en diferentes actividades. Por fin era navidad y la familia de vampiros parecía una familia normar en aquella fecha.

Esme preparaba la cena, que el día anterior no había acabado gracias a Carlisle, y Bella, Rose y Alice le ayudaban a tenerla lista. Tal vez Esme había exagerado un poco, los únicos que comerían serian Jacob y Seth, ni siquiera Charlie se había quedado a cenar después de llevarle sus regalos a Nessie, excusándose de que Sue había preparado la cena y le estaba esperando; así que tal vez quedaría un poco de comida, aunque de seguro se gastaría al día siguiente así que a Esme le tenia sin cuidado.

Los hombres de la familia estaban sentados en la sala mirando la televisión, a excepción de Edward que tocaba en el piano algunos villancicos para su hija.

Nessie estaba sentada en el suelo, junto al gran árbol de navidad jugando con sus muchos regalos que había recibido.

Ropa y mas ropa de Alice, pistolas de agua y videojuegos de Jasper y Emmett, muñecas y juegos de té de Rosalie y Esme, libros de Bella y Carlisle y un pequeño piano de Edward.

Mientras la menor de los Cullen jugaba oyó el ruido de un auto que se acercaba a la Mansión, Nessie prestó atención y escuchó las voces de Jacob y Seth; entusiasmada se levantó corriendo y fue con su papá para pedirle un favor.

Edward que ya sabia las intenciones de Renesmee le alcanzó lo que la niña quería y la miró suspicaz.

"¿Crees que le guste papi? Preguntó la pequeña con ojitos llenos de esperanza.

"Claro que sí amor, le va a encantar" le contestó mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

"¡Gracias papá, te quiero!" gritó Nessie y se fue corriendo a la puerta a esperar a Jacob.

_Perro tonto_, pensó Edward y se levantó refunfuñando a ver a su esposa.

Renesmee esperó hasta que la puerta se abrió y vio a los dos hombres entrar sonrientes.

Era todo un cambio ver a Jacob y Seth vestidos completamente y no usando solo los usuales shorts. Seth saludó a la pequeña, le deseó feliz navidad y se alejó directo a la cocina de la mansión.

Jacob se agachó para quedar a la altura de Nessie mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsita roja y verde del bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Feliz Navidad Nessie" le dijo a la pequeña mientras sacaba de la bolsita un pequeño dije en forma de lobo, parecido al que le dio a Bella hace tiempo pero mas detallado, le puso una cadenita y le pidió con la mirada permiso a la pequeña para ponérselo.

Una vez que Nessie tuvo puesto el collar se colgó del cuello de Jacob y le susurró un _gracias_ tan despacito que si no fuera por su agudo oído, tal vez no lo hubiera escuchado.

"Yo tambien tengo un regalo para ti" le dijo la niña al hombre que seguía agachado para estar a su altura.

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué es?" Preguntó el licántropo.

Nessie sacó la ramita de muérdago, que su padre le había dado, de la bolsita del vestido que tenía puesto, y se la mostró a Jacob.

"¿Muérdago?" Dijo, y aún sorprendido por el regalo que Nessie le estaba mostrando no vio venir el pequeño beso que la niña había plantado en una de sus mejillas.

Renesmee sonrió. "Feliz Navidad Jake" rió y se fue corriendo rumbo a la sala.

Jacob sin aún reaccionar al cien por ciento se levantó, se quedó pensando unos segundos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se adentró a la casa para pasar la navidad con su nueva familia.

**FIN**

**Buenooo :) **

**este es mi one shot pa el Cullen Christmas Contest **

**espero qe haya quedado bien :)**

**por cierto está ubicado en amanecer obviamente haha pero hagamos de cuenta qe la navidad la pasaron sin preocupaciones sobre los vulturi ni nada.**

**esqe qeria qe fuera la primera navidad de nessie i que estuviera pequeña así qe pues olvidemos el detalle de amanecer vale? jaja**

**Espero qe les guste :D**

**LittleGabbe :)**


End file.
